Gladiator: Resurrection
by Sweet Biscuit
Summary: Maximus returns! A story set after the movie, with a new cast of charactors and a twist!
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Gladiator: Resurrection

By Rylinn Shadowsong

Prologue

The sky above was dark and blanketed by millions of stars as he rode down the dirt road. Twenty years had passed since he had last been here. Twenty long years in Elysium with his wife and son. What was time though when you were one of the dead? It was nothing to him until he had to return back among the living.

His purpose was to find this girl. One out of thousands, but they said he would know when he saw her. The Gods marked she themselves, a divine child before birth. Placed on Earth for a purpose, much as he had been.

The horse snorted and picked up the slack in the reins, his revelry causing him to lose focus. They started back up the pace at an easy trot, the firelights in houses flickering not far off. The city was near and in another hour or so the sun would rise. It would be the perfect time to set his plan into motion and find this girl.

Chapter 1

Aureilius Percius was scouring the morning marketplace for something unusual today. On any given morn she would normally be buying food for her household. Since the death of her beloved father three weeks earlier, it was all she could do to think of eating at all. Slowly she was returning to the living.

Today on this bright, crisp dawn, she needed a guide. Someone to take her to the Spanish provinces. Her father had a country estate there by the ocean that he had bequeathed to her, his only child. She saw no need to remain in Rome, especially when she was not able to take his seat in the Senate. As much as she may love the city, it was just too painful to stay.

"Aureilius! Wait up, my love," she heard and turned to see Barnabas Marcus, her fiancé, trailing through the crowd.

"You're following me now, ah Barnabas," she answered dryly, not at all pleased to see him.

"No, of course not. I saw you among the people."

"You should have kept walking."

"You're cross. Why so?"

"I am very busy. I have much to do before I go…"

"You're leaving? Where are you off to now, Aureilius?"

"Spain, to my new villa."

"Spain is a long journey. I will have to pack fast."

She sighed, fearing he would do this. That was why she had written him a letter last night, planning to send it along to his family home with her ring. There would be no marriage. She couldn't conceive the ideal of marrying a man she never loved.

"You aren't coming…" she began and he cut her off, not truly listening.

"As your bethrowed, I must."

"You can't. Barnabas, you know that your father will need you when the Senate resumes. Besides, I'm not returning to Rome."

"What! Traveling to Spain alone! Planning to live there! What about our marriage! Have you gone mad!"

"No, certainly not! Lower your voice, please!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't approve. I can't."

"I don't need anyone's approval, most of all yours."

"Those are harsh words, my love. As your fiancé', I insist that I go with you."

"No! You are not coming with me! I am taking a guide and that's all! Now, stop your mad ramblings and leave me alone!"

She realized them that she had been a little too loud. Her outburst had attracted some attention among those around them. He backed away as people took notice. A striking figure caught her eye and she looked to see a tall man headed their direction. Barnabas noticed too and his brow knitted together.

Aureilius was in awe though. She couldn't take her eyes away. He wore a dark green cloak, hood pulled up to conceal his face, but she could disconcern the dark beard shadowing a strong jawline. The man was solid built with fine muscles and toned flesh. He stopped before them and then she saw his marvelous blue eyes that pierced her own gaze, the highlight of a handsome face.

"Excuse me, my lady. Is this man causing you a problem," the deep voice resounded with authority and she was entranced.

"No, not one I cannot handle. Thank you though for coming to my aid, kind sir."

"Did I hear correctly that you seek a guide?"

"Where you eavesdropping," Barnabas shot back, clearly disturbed.

"On the contrary. The lady's voice carried quite well."

"Yes, I need a guide to take me to Spain. Are you such? Please say that you are," Aureilius said a bit pleadingly.

"I am a Spaniard myself and returning there. I would be happy to take you."

"Great news! My search is over, Barnabas! I am in good hands, so don't fret. I shall send a letter when I arrive."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left quickly. The cloaked man followed easily and kept pace at her back. Her fiancé', flustered and jealous, went to find his driver. His father would want to hear about this right away and put an end to her nonsense.

* * *

The cloaked man had seen to getting horses for them and any basic supplies they would need. He had explained that he was an ex-soldier and that camping would be fastest. She readily accepted, knowing that Barnabas was on the move as well to intercept her.

They were on the road now and the countryside of Rome was springing up around them as the city grew farther away. Her companion rode a black steed and towed a brown filly with supplies behind. She sat astride a beautiful white mare; the breeze tickling her bare legs as her dress hiked up to her knees. It was a warm spring day and she loved it.

"What's your name," she heard and looked at him with a smile.

"Aureilius Percius."

"Aureilius, after the Caesar. It's very beautiful."

"Thank you. What's yours?"

"Maximus."

"You don't have a last name?"

"It's not important right now."

"I see. You're afraid that because I am a senator's daughter, I might know your family."

"No; not all senator's daughters know everyone. You are how old?"

"Twenty-four. Why?"

"You wouldn't know my family. They died before you were even born."

"Oh. I'm sorry. How old are you then?"

"36, and then some."

"You are certainly a vague man, Maximus. It's a good thing my father is dead."

"Why is that?"

"You are much too strong for his taste," she laughed and urged her horse into a canter.

So this was the girl he was suppose to find. She was a surprise to him, to say the least. Full of fire and spirit, but also soft and demure too. She was a wonder and he could completely feel an already growing attraction to her. She would be well suited for the important task ahead.

She had slowed back down to allow him to catch up and they rode on making easy conversation. He learned all about Barnabas Marcus and the threat he would be. He also learned about her father, Pius, and his work in the Senate. He seemed like a man Maximus could have liked very much.

They made camp by a small stream with a lucious lemon tree on it's bank. She washed some in the crystalline water, her skin rosy from the sun. He watched her climb out and averted his eyes as she dressed in her nightgown. Her body was gracefully proportioned and slender. He could feel the tingle in his fingers as he longed to reach out and touch her.

"Maximus," she softly called his name and he looked up quickly.

"Yes, my lady?"

"I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night then. Pleasant dreams."

She smiled and pushed the tent flap aside, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Aureilius settled into her bed of warm blankets and fell asleep quickly. She began to dream of a world she had never seen before. A haze veiled her sight until it broke to reveal a battlefield in the far north. Strong men with swords raised charged in on horses, devastating the enemies' numbers. There was one figure that stood alone, in full armor and a red cloak. Two wolf furs covered each broad shoulder. He was a general it appeared and seemed very familiar.

Then there was a house on a hill, or at least the smoldering ruins of one. The same man in a tattered tunic was sleeping by twin graves. Then he was fighting in an arena against numerous challengers. Finally, her dream took her to the villa awaiting her in Spain. On a hill covered in golden wheat, there stood a regal man. She went to him and noticed her body felt heavier than ever before. When she reached him, he wrapped her in one arm and kissed her before she woke up to a new morning with a start.


	2. Gladiator: Resurrection, Chapter Two

Gladiator: Resurrection

Chapter 2

Maximus had no need for sleep, so he sat by the fire for a time just thinking about what it was like to be alive again. He had scoffed at them, at the notion they could give him back his body and make it work once more. They had proven him wrong though. He was here now, among the living once more.

The next morning he had gone hunting and caught a rabbit for breakfast. Aureilius awoke to the smells of good food and came out bleary-eyed. She sat, dressed only in her nightgown and shivered in the crisp air. He gave her his cloak without a word, wrapping it deftly around her white shoulders. She took a whiff of his scent from the collar.

"Did you sleep at all last night," she asked, curious.

"I dozed by the fire a little. I do not require much sleep right now."

"Right now? Does that mean you will later?"

"How did you sleep," he avoided her question with one of his own.

"I had a strange dream."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There was one man, and he was a great warrior. I think he suffered a terrible loss though because he was sleeping by gravesides and a burned home. I don't really understand how I ended up kissing him in a wheat field."

"Do you know this man whom you kissed?"

"Not really, but it felt like I should. It was certainly not Barnabas though. That I am sure of."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting."

"Didn't you say you're an ex-soldier yourself, Maximus?"

He stopped loading up the packhorse to look at her. She was scrutinizing him now from a distance, eyes scrunched into focus. She looked adorable doing that.

"I was a soldier, yes. I rode with the calvery against the Germanians."

"So did this man, but I'm sure he was an officer. A general."

"I was an officer too."

"How odd that I didn't see his face. Sounds like it could have been you," she laughed and spooned up some broth.

"Anything is possible. Finish your breakfast and then dress. We should keep ahead of your ex-fiancé'."

"Do you fear him, Maximus?"

"I fear no one," he replied steadily, with a hint of steel to his voice.

"I do. He'll make me marry him and I don't want that."

"Why did you say yes in the first place then?"

"I didn't have a choice. Father thought it was best, that I would be looked after when he died. It was an engagement of convience."

"An engagement of two senators' children. A merging of power."

"Yes. Certainly not love. Well, he may honestly love me."

Maximus nodded and felt his heart leap for joy. If she did not love him, then half of his battle was won. They had warned him that the fiancé' was a ruthless man. That was nothing he couldn't handle though. He'd fought tigers after all. One man would not stand in his way.

* * *

The two of them traveled on making excellent companions. She felt at ease with him, like he was different from all other men she had known. He was handsome physically, but also intelligent and wise. A noble, strong man. Aureilius was falling more in love with him every day they spent together.

The attraction was mutual. Maximus felt his own heart giving way to her. She was beautiful, witty and altogether charming. He realized that the sacrifice he had made in coming back here was well worth it.

One night, he heard her cry out in her sleep and went to her side. She was crying gentle tears and he knelt down only to have her fall into his arms. Her body was warm and her skin soft as silk. Her crown of dark hair was under his chin and smelled divine. He comforted her and soon she looked up at him.

"I dreamed the man was a gladiator and he was killed," she said, a bare whisper as she studied his face again.

"A murdered gladiator?"

"Yes. He was stabbed in the back…right here."

She touched his back with her long fingers and he was thankful she could not sense the scar through his tunic. She wasn't ready to know the truth quite yet.

"How amazing," his head dipped closer to hers.

"Quite, but he's nothing compared to you."

Their lips met in an exploring kiss and the passion broke like a dam. He pulled her in closer, the press of her curves against him delicious. She threw her arms around his neck and her lips tighter to his own. It was as if they could melt into the other, their desire fueled by love. Maximus let her go slightly to gaze down at her face, placing a hand to cradle the back of her head.

"You are so wonderful a man. I cannot deny my heart any longer. I had to try," she explained and he laughed.

"I'm glad that you did. I couldn't contain myself much longer."

"Maximus, I've waited so long for you."

"You don't have to wait any longer," he smiled and kissed her again, this time sweeter.

"Will you stay with me tonight, so these strange dreams will leave me to slumber?"

He didn't answer, but instead laid her back on her bower of blankets. She slid under the covers and he stretched out alongside, putting an arm around her shoulders. She curled up and was soon fast asleep once more.

Aureilius was learning about him in her dreams, but would she put the pieces together? He hoped they knew what they were doing for this plan to work for all of them.

* * *

Barnabas watched as his servants loaded up the wagon. He knew Aureilius and her guide had at least two days ahead on them, but catching her now wasn't the point. Let her have her little journey and some time along before he brought her back to Rome and their wedding, he privately thought.

She was too independent, he realized now. They had grown up together as children of privilege. The offspring of popular and powerful senators should be wed. It seemed only right. Aureilius didn't see things that way though. She valued true love over virtue and opinion. She would marry a slave if she thought she loved him enough.

Barnabas found fault with her father for her sense of freedom and spirit. He had been left a widow only seven years after his daughter was born. Dana had been a strong woman as well and Pius reigned in neither.

Women should not have a choice, but follow their husbands' decisions, his own father taught himself. Anthony Marcus was specific about his mother's role in the household. She was a gracious hostess and loving mother, but never did she decide any major issues for the estate or family.

He knew Aureilius would not simply plan meals and bear children for him. She had to have her say in everything. He could break her of the ideal, but what kind of woman would she be then? All he knew was that they should be wed for the sake of order and civility.

The guide complicated things. Barnabas had seen how good-looking he was. He took notice of the way his fiancé's eyes lit up. He was a very nasty snag in his plan. He would have to watch this man before he clouded his beloved's mind. Onward to Spain and the sooner this madness would end.


	3. Gladiator: Resurrection, Chapter Three

Gladiator: Resurrection

Chapter Three

Aureilius and Maximus were head over heels for each other and could deny their attraction no longer. She knew that while it was fast, it felt right too. They were only two days from her villa and she dreaded he would leave her once there.

"Maximus," she called his name as they rode, twilight approaching soon.

"Hmm," was his response. He was admiring the hills that rose up not far off the road.

"When we reach my home, will you take your leave of me?"

"No. I have nowhere else to go. I am without a home."

"I thought you were traveling to Spain yourself?"

"I just said that so you would come with me," he smiled ruefully.

"You lied to me," she hissed as anger clouded her youthful face.

"Not completely. I am from here in the provinces. I just don't have a home anymore."

"So, what else have you fibbed about to me?"

"Nothing. I am an honest man, Aureilius. I just had to take you with me is all."

She nodded and looked out at the landscape, a smoky gray in the setting sunlight. It made a jagged outline on the coast of the hill's peaks as the water pounded the shore. He noticed a large tree not far off that would make a great campsite.

"We'll camp over here for the night."

She steered her mare in the direction as he did the same. He dismounted first and ground tied his horse before he came over to help her down. She slid into his awaiting arms and he held her close, kissing her deeply. Any anger she felt disappeared as she yielded to her emotions. His hands slid over her hips to her back, drawing her closer. Her fingers emerced both ears on either side of his head, his beard warm to the touch.

"Sleep with me again tonight. I need to feel your touch and safety nearby," she whispered softly in his ear.

"Of course, my lady."

He let her go then and she took the horses to a nearby pond to drink. She watched as he began to set up rocks for a firepit. She brought the animals back shortly and tied them to a sturdy fallen tree limb. He unpacked the tent while she unloaded the blankets.

Aureilius made the bed for two tonight while Maximus started the fire. She watched through the tent flap, the warm air making it comfortable outside as he moved about. He wasted no effort or movement, doing his job efficiently. She could taste the sweat on his skin or the scent of his hair would fill her nose if she imagined. She suddenly wanted that body, to feel it's weight on her and those muscles move. She ached for him.

"Maximus," she stepped out to where he could see her plainly.

"Hmm," came the reply again.

"Don't bother with dinner right now."

"Why's that?"

"I'm hungry for something different tonight."

He finally turned at the comment and saw her pull the ribbon holding her dress. The yellow fabric slid away to reveal her beautiful body, peachy in the firelight. An eyebrow arched upward and he sat down the empty pot, coming to her again.

"Is this what you want," he asked, knowing the consequences.

"Shh. No more words."

She reached for the belt that closed his tunic and he let her unclasp it. The tunic ungathered and hung loosely from his shoulders. Aureilius deftly lifted it over his head and it dropped to the grass next to her dress. She led him inside and beckoned him down onto the bed. He removed his boots before entering.

She looked up into those steady blue eyes as he covered her gently. He could see her hesitation, but also the desire that mixed there. She was bearing all, giving him what she had kept for so long for her true love. Aureilius was a pure woman.

"We don't have to if you're unsure…"

"I'm sure. I don't want any other for my first, Maximus. I am all yours, alone."

He felt her hands on his hips, resting there lightly. Sitting up, he brought her with him and she wrapped her legs around his middle. He bent his head to lay soft kisses on her shoulders as his hands explored her thighs. Gentle lips found her breasts and she sighed deliciously. He tipped her back to kiss her stomach and then he laid her down altogether. She felt him inside and the small shock of pain before the flood of emotion crashed over her. Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes.

"Are you hurt," he asked breathlessly and she shook her head no.

"Please, go on."

He collected her into his embrace and held her as he came. She clutched at his shoulders and tried to not cry out. The moment was tender and esquite to her senses, a wonderful tingle engulfing her limbs. He let her go and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes to rest a moment. She laid there in her glory, reveling in the pure raw emotion.

"You are always a part of my soul now," Aureilius lay on her side and gazed upon him as he fought to regain his composure.

She eased a hand over his chest and the black hair there to cover his heart. He looked at her in that instant and saw the divinity in her, the true motherly instinct inside. She was more than a woman then, but a goddess. Maximus invited her in his embrace again and they both fell into a peaceful slumber together.

* * *

The lovers arrived at her villa a day and a half later. There was only her servants, Memmon and Kelse, to greet them. Both were young, but loyal to the family. Maximus learned that Pius had taken the orphans in when they were mere children and taught them to keep the grounds and house.

Aureilius was tired and excused herself to lie down. Later in the evening, Maximus found her in the garden overlooking the coastline. Torches cast soft shadows on the paths and the arbor where she sat.

"Why are you here, Maximus," she asked quietly as he took a seat beside her and sighed.

"I am on the most important mission. Then again, I'm not sure that you will believe me."

"I want to believe anything you'll tell me. Please just don't be a spy or a criminal, of all people. Please don't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you are working in some underhanded scheme, then I cannot love you."

"No, no! It is nothing of the sort! Aureilius, calm yourself. Your fears are for naught. I am no criminal, nor a spy."

"Then who are you? Why all the secrecy?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my very life, yes."

"Good. My name is Maximus Decimus Meridas. I was a general for the army of the North under Caesar Marcus Aurelius. After his murder, I was turned into a gladiator were I spent my last days."

"Maximus Meridas. I knew you looked familiar. Wait though. The Hero of Rome died by the hand of Caesar Commodus 24 years ago! Are you saying you are a dead man!"

"The Gods have revived me for their special task."

"The Gods! What nonsense is this!"

"It's true, Aureilius. I will prove it to you. What do you know about the Hero of Rome?"

"He was stabbed and the wound pierced his lung, through the back."

Maximus turned his shoulder so she could have full access. She pulled the edge of his tunic aside and gasped. The scar was there, a circle the size of a coin. Tears began to fall as he looked back at her. Now she noticed the disfigured army tattoo and the other scar over his upper arm. He was honest.

"I'm in love with a god," she sobbed and he laughed as he held her.

"I am no god, by any means. I am only reborn."

"Then what is this mission? It must be very important to bring back a dead man from Elysium."

"It is rather complicated, but it involves you as well."

"So, our meeting was not by chance then?"

"Well, it was in a way. I was on my way to your home when I found you in the marketplace. It seemed a better opportunity."

"What is my part in this plan then?"

"How long has Emperor Lucius been married to his queen, Yasmin?"

"About five years now, I believe."

"They have no children, do they?"

"No, they don't."

"They never will either. The Gods know Yasmin is barren. If there is no heir, Rome will die."

"Rome will die? The Empire will be invaded and taken over, you mean?"

"No. Barbarians will come and slaughter millions of innocent Romans. The death of Lucius will be a death sentence for the Empire too."

"What exactly does that have to do with…oh no!"

"Yes. The Gods have decided," Maximus looked at her young face stricken in surprise. She realized everything now.

"They want us to produce the heir!"

"The child would have been mine alone, but Commodus murdered me and they could not stop him. They know the future, but not how it unfolds in certain hands. He was a dark spirit they could not judge."

"You would have been Caesar then if not for your death. Would that child have been ours too?"

"Yes. Aureilius, we have been destined for each other."

"I was just born then! How were we fated!"

"Do you believe in rebirth?"

"I don't know anymore! I guess I must now!"

"A young woman died at the same time I did on the same day. Her spirit now resides in you."

She looked at him with pure disbelief. How could the Gods have done so much to two people? It was unreal what he was saying! Aureilius had to come to terms with all this. She had to think.

"I…I need some time alone," she said quietly and he nodded. Maximus rose and went back inside.

She found him lying in bed much later that night, when the moon was high and full in the sky. He was under a linen sheet, draped over his legs to the waist. His skin was darkly tanned and smooth, covering all those wonderful muscles she liked. On quiet feet, she entered and went to his bedside. She leaned down and ran her finger over his lips gently before she kissed them. His eyes opened, but he didn't shy away.

"If this plan means I get to love you, then it's all right," she spoke and he smiled.


	4. Gladiator: Resurrection, Chapter Four

Gladiator: Resurrection

Chapter Four

Maximus decided to help out around the villa for the time being, having too much energy to sit around and wait. So, he was out planting in a hillside field with Memmon when he saw the dust cloud down the road. He wandered down to the house, sensing trouble.

"It can only be Barnabas," Aureilius remarked, having come from the herb garden. He nodded and took note of the knife in her basket.

The caravan made its way up to the drive and towards the house, the carriage bouncing in the ruts. She sighed, knowing it was for her he rode in it. It wasn't proper for a lady to ride in a saddle, according to him. It stopped and the footman ran over to open the door. Memmon came over to find out what the fuss was all about too. Barnabas stepped out and squinted in the sunshine before coming over to hug Aureilius. She went as stiff as a board in his grasp.

"What are you doing here! I told you not to come," she growled through clenched teeth as she backed away quickly.

"I couldn't leave you alone out here in this barbarian province, my love. Besides, when you return with me to Rome…" he wasted no time announcing his plan to all present. Maximus' expression clouded over and Barnabas enjoyed it, smirking.

"I'm not returning to Rome with you. You are delusional. Spain is not a barbarian province either. Its people are quite charming."

"Compared to whom, Aureilius?"

"You in particular," she shot back hastily.

"Come now. I traveled all this way to see to your safety and wellness. I have our travel plans all mapped out as well. We'll leave in a couple of days after you've grown tired of your little holiday. You'll thank me after the wedding that I brought some sense to you."

"Wedding! I thought I made it quite clear that I am not marrying you! You've known that since my father died!"

"Aureilius, it is only proper that we, the two children of important families, be wed! Look at how it would appear…"

"Sense indeed! I see what kind of man you really are now, Barnabas! Well, as long as we are being truthful, here it is! I don't love you and I never have, nor will I ever! You are a weasel who snivels at your father's feet! If I marry you, I will only become another accessory in your climb up the political and social ladders! So, I will never, ever marry you! I love Maximus and we are going to build our own life here in Spain! Now leave me alone!"

She turned to leave and he went to grab her arm. Maximus was like lightning as he pulled her away and put himself between them. Barnabas' hand recoiled instantly and he heaved out his breath angrily.

"If you try to touch the lady again, you shall be missing that hand," the gladiator spoke so low that only the other man heard.

"Aureilius, you're a fool if you think he'll be good for you! I can give you everything while he has nothing!"

"He has love, honestly courage and strength! You will never know any of those traits," she rallied back as she entered the house.

The young man went to follow, but Maximus and Memmon made an imposing wall. He couldn't get around them. Howling in rage, he tried to throw a punch, but the gladiator easily deflected it.

"A curse on your family! I will have her, Maximus! She will belong to me," he bellowed and marched back to the carriage, boarding hastily. The caravan left quickly.

"Persistent little devil," Memmon shook his head.

"Yes. He will have to be dealt with sooner or later too," he replied as he watched them go.

* * *

Aureilius was in the kitchen helping Kelse dry dishes from breakfast. Maximus wandered in and leaned on the counter. She was running the cloth towel over the plate as if trying to scour away the argument outside.

"Is he gone," she asked, voice clipped and tight.

"Yes. We sent him on his way," Maximus replied.

"He's a bastard, Maximus. A damn fool! He lets his father run his life and never for once believes he is capable of wrong. Marry for appearance, indeed! I certainly would get placed in a corner for all of Rome to see!"

The plate slipped from her grasp and crashed to the title floor, shattering at their feet. She jumped back as a hand flew to her lips in surprise. He took the towel from her and placed it on the counter before shepherding her out to the sitting room.

He knelt before her as she sat on the settee, wringing her slender hands together nervously. Something more was bothering her. They had been here only three days. He was certain it wasn't anything to do with the villa. Lifting a hand, he brushed a stray hair from her forehead. That was when he noticed the birthmark in her hairline, the shape of a lightning bolt. The mark of the Gods.

"What is it that frightens you so, Aureilius," he asked softly and took her hands in his.

"Barnabas, for all his stupidity and arrogance, is a very powerful man. His father is a member of the Senate with influence. I'm afraid of what he can do to you."

"He can't harm me, in any way. I'm not afraid of him either. Besides, I sense that there is something else worrying you."

"Besides my ex-fiancé', as if he wasn't enough, I fear for my health, Maximus."

"Why is that?"

"Remember our night on the road?"

"Certainly. Do you suspect you are…"

"I am not sure, but you are correct. I cannot have him pestering me if I am expecting. This child is much too important for him to jeopardize."

"I cannot promise you that Barnabas is not a threat. He is another dark entity that they cannot completely foresee. I can promise that I will protect you from him as much as I can. In fact, help is on the way as we speak."

"Help from who?"

"One of my friends from my first life. Juba lives in Africa and is already back in Roman territory. They contacted him before I even returned myself."

"He is a former soldier like yourself?"

"A gladiator. I freed him."

"Then he owes you a debt."

"Not exactly, but he will fight beside me and he will die for you if he must."

"I don't want anyone to die."

"Neither do I, but we will have few allies in Rome when we return. Barnabas will spread word about your deceit to others."

"It will be a rough journey," she sighed and rubbed at her brow.

"Why don't you rest for awhile? This morning has been stressful for you in many ways. I will take charge of the household for now."

She nodded and headed upstairs to her room. He watched her go and then went back outside to find Memmon. The young man was back in the field planting seeds. Rain clouds hung off in the distance, promising to water the earth later in the day.

"Do you have any corn left," he asked and Memmon nodded, pointing to the barn.

Maximus wandered that way and let himself in. The three horses were out to pasture, leaving the two cows as they chewed their cuds. He took a few kernels and returned to the house, entering the kitchen once more.

He found a jar and filled it with water before placing the corn kernels inside. Then he snuck up to her room. The chamber pot had been left outside the door to be emptied, which had yet to be done. Pouring some of the contents into the jar, he set it back in place and continued to his room.

They had done this test many times to tell if the various farm animals were pregnant on his farm. It had even worked for his wife when she was carrying their son. It should be no different for Aureilius. He made sure the kernels had settled to the bottom evenly before covering it in cloth and setting it in dark cubbord to wait.

The next morning, Maximus woke and remembered the little experiment. He carefully took out the jar and uncovered it. There he spied the tiny green shoots growing in the strange liquid as it sat on his cubbord. He smiled to himself.

Rain pounded the courtyard and house incessantly. He came down to find Aureilius outside on the covered porch, watching the falling water make tiny rivers in the dirt. He took her up in his arms from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What a gray day. I suppose we will have to find something to do indoors," she sighed.

"It is done," he grinned and she turned, puzzled.

"The chores, or something else?"

"You were right, about that night. Aureilius, you are with child."

"How do you know this, Maximus! How are you so sure!"

"I did a test, with corn kernels…"

"Yes, I know the one! Go on!"

"There were things growing. It is done," he clasped her shoulders as she took in the news.

Then, Aureilius laughed for joy and ran out into the warm rainshower. He followed and picked her up in his arms, both being drenched to the bone, before they kissed. 


	5. Gladiator: Resurrection, Chapter Five

Gladiator: Resurrection

Chapter Five

Aureilius soon discovered the truth about her delicate condition firsthand. A week after Maximus' primitive test showed them what to expect, she was hit with a strong case of morning sickness. He rarely left her for very long; despite Kelse's protests that she was capable of caring for her mistress.

As a rare treat, he carried her out to her bench in the garden. They sat together under an evening sky as stars began to appear. She looked up at him and for the thousandth time since she had met him, memorized his face. The strong jawline with its black beard, the smooth cheeks over subtle bones. The piercing blue eyes were what drew her in though and held her captive. Light as a summer sky on a warm day when he gazed at her. She fell in love with those eyes and now wondered if their child would have the same. Would she get to ever see those eyes too?

"What will happen to our child after we give it to the Royal family," she asked quietly as he gazed back thoughtfully.

"I don't honestly know. The Gods gave what information they thought I should have. What happens was not one of those things."

"Have you really thought about this? We are creating a life that we will ultimately never see again. Didn't the Gods plan for this?"

"I've thought it over and I believe that they did. They told me that the one thing that matters most shall not be taken away from me."

"How very prophetic of them. Do you understand this?"

"Not really. I trust I will find out."

"Maximus, I've heard stories about the young Queen. They say she is cruel and evil to those she does not favor. I know she will not take my arrival as a blessing. I won't give her this child."

"We won't have to. She is another dark entity besides your ex. Both must be overcome to achieve our goal."

"In another words, they will have to die," she sighed.

"One of them will, yes. I'm not sure which though. Aureilius, don't worry about that which you cannot control. That is my duty."

"That may be, but everyone will not be after you. You aren't the pregnant mother here. I am. I'm worried for not only my safety, but the baby and yourself."

"I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't mean that I won't worry any less about you. I love you, Maximus Decimus Meridas. The Hero and Savior of Rome once again," she ran her fingers over his cheek and he dipped his head into the feel of her touch, much like a cat.

"Oh, how I have come to love you too, my sweet and brave soulmate. If I had only found you sooner in my life, things would have been much different."

"I can only imagine you as my husband."

"Yet, it is better this way. If I had met you sooner, you would be in Elysium now and I would be sitting here with another."

"No regrets, Maximus. Your life is not your own and neither is mine."

"So true," he smiled sadly as she turned and rested against him. They gazed out on the darkening skyline.

"Any news from your friend, Juba," Aureilius asked.

"I suspect he will arrive here very shortly, along with another person I've never met."

"A person you've never met? You can trust them with your secret?"

"He is the son of a fallen comrade. Another gladiator named Haken who died for me. If the Gods called on him, then he must be trustworthy."

"I'll put my trust in you," she said and they fell quiet again.

* * *

A plume of dust coming down the road foretold of someone's arrival. Maximus walked down from his perch on the hill to greet them. A small wagon pulled by an ox came to a stop in front of the house. That meant only one person. Juba the African hunter.

The tall, muscular African man unfurled himself from his seat and stood stretching his long legs a moment. When he caught sight of Maximus, he could barely keep from running to greet him. The two men embraced as brothers and laughter brought Aureilius out to meet him too.

"Maximus! I could not believe it when I began to have dreams that you would return, but here you are! My friend and brother, it is a miracle," Juba proclaimed with a smile.

"Miracle indeed that you made it! The real miracle is over there," he pointed out Aureilius.

"Oh, my friend. The Gods have chosen well. A fine lady such as this is only fit for someone divine as yourself. Please introduce me to her."

He led the way and they walked over to the porch where she waited. The African bowed before he took her hand and kissed the back. She laughed, charmed.

"Greetings! Welcome to our home," she giggled at his big grin.

"The greetings should be on my part, for such a beautiful lady."

"A flatterer! I will have to keep my eye on you."

"Oh no. You belong with my friend here. Maximus is the only man for you."

"Thank you for the reassurance. Let me show you to your room," Maximus gestured him inside the villa as Aureilius sat down outside in her chair.

"He keeps odd company," Memmon came up to sit across from her.

"What makes you think that?"

"A big African. He's the kind of guy you would find as a slave, I guess. I had him pictured as not so lean."

"You've had dreams too?"

"Haven't we all? Anyone who is near him gets a calling card from the Gods while asleep. You can't tell me the mother of the next Caesar has slept soundly without visions?"

"I had dreams while traveling here, but nothing since then."

"Perhaps they are sparing you the trauma because you are pregnant now."

"Most likely. I don't know though if it's all over for me. Why don't you see to Juba's ox? I'm sure he would appreciate it."

"I'll pasture it with the horses," he took off to unharness the animal. She noticed then the lone rider approaching.

"Maximus! We have more company," she called out for him.

A young man with hair as blond as gold came racing into the drive on a silver dappled steed. Maximus and Juba had come back down and now stood watching the entrance. The rider dismounted quickly and plucked his saddlebags before handing the reins to a stunned Memmon. He strode to the villa's porch with the swagger of rough-and-ready.

"Can I help you," Maximus asked.

"I'm looking for the Hero of Rome. You must be him. I thought you'd be taller," the youngster replied smartly.

"I am Maximus Meridas. You are?"

"Temhas, son of Haken. At your service by request of the Roman Gods. This must be Juba and the fair maiden, Aureilius Percius."

"Yes. Welcome. Make yourself at home," she offered with a sweep of her arm.

"I certainly will. Thanks," he smiled ruefully.

Temhas went inside while Juba went to unload his cart. Aureilius looked at Maximus with a knowing smile. 

"Do they have any more arrivals planned," she teased and he shook his head, although she wasn't sure it wasn't disbelief.

"No, I don't think so. At least not like him."

"He is an impetuous boy, most likely no older than 18. I'm certain with a little guidance from you, he'll change."

"I hope so. The battle ahead will be dangerous. I don't need to deal with a hot-tempered young man."

"Between Memmon and Temhas, things should be fun," she laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, there are no free rooms upstairs," Kelse appeared, a blush to her cheeks and Temhas in tow.

"He can have Maximus' room and I'll share. Is that alright?"

"Oh sure. Fun indeed! I'll go move my things," Maximus scowled and went indoors. She sat down with a sigh.


	6. Gladiator: Resurrection, Chapter Six

Gladiator: Resurrection

Chapter Six

"How did you come home without your own fiancé'," Anthony Marcus bellowed at his son as Barnabas tried to explain.

The situation had been on going since his return to Rome. Those he had told about his journey saw an opportunity to berate him for his failure. His father had been after him for an hour now with now sign of slowing. Even his mother had scowled!

"Father, she was insistent! Plus well protected by some brutish farmhands! I swear she has the notion that she loves the one, her guide!"

"So! You are her fiancé'! I have spent a great deal of time and money preparing for this union! I will not see her humiliate my house!"

"What can we do? I can't force her out."

"The Senate is not in session for another two weeks. I will go this time."

"Father, you can't! She already disrespects your authority! If you show up there, I'll lose her indefinitely," Barnabas was frantic to stop his father.

"Well, do you have a better ideal then!"

"There was an abandoned house not far from her own. I will hide out there and when she is alone, I'll take her."

"That is kidnapping, my son. Be careful," Anthony's voice dropped low in warning.

"Not if I argue that he took her first. She is still my fiancé' and that means I have some right over her."

"Alright, but I cannot support you publicly if caught…"

"Yes, I know. The Senate always comes first," he glowered as he spoke and then marched out of the room.

"Should we tell him about the ring," his mother asked Anthony.

"No, no. The boy has to learn sometime," he sat down and took a swig of wine.

* * *

Aureilius was coming to terms with her shifting form. Since Juba and Temhas had arrived three and a half months earlier, life had settled into a pretty normal routine. She was four months pregnant now and showing quite a bit, but didn't worry too much. She didn't know what normal was for a pregnancy to begin with. As long as she felt healthy, things were good.

The men spent the morning hours working on drills. Maximus had not forgotten his military training and was forging the other three into warriors. Juba was good, but the younger men were green. Especially Memmon. He wasn't a fighter. Temhas, while becoming a good friend, like to needle the other about his inability. Maximus usually put a stop to it. He could tell though that Memmon's frustration was brewing within.

"Memmon," he called as the boy brought in the animals one evening. He stopped to listen half-heartedly.

"What is it now? More lecturing?"

"No. I have a special task for you. You make up for your weakness in distance fighting by being good at hand-to-hand combat. You have a quick eye for detail, but not always the coordination to match with a long sword."

"What exactly are you getting at, Maximus?"

"As much as I may want to, I cannot always be with Aureilius at all times to protect her. That is where I want you to come in. I want you to be her guard at all times."

"Really," Memmon was growing excited by the ideal.

"Yes. Now, it is very important that you realized the danger. Nothing must happen to her at all cost."

"Of course not! She is like a sister to me! I would give my life for hers."

"Good. We'll start your training tomorrow then."

"Thank you, Maximus! You won't regret it," he called after the man as he walked towards the field on the hill.

Aureilius smiled and began to follow after her beloved. Suddenly it felt like déjà vu, as if she had seen this unfold before. Her body felt heavy from the extra weight of the baby. She saw the golden sun sinking towards the horizon, creating a brilliant burst of light on the ocean's water. Reaching Maximus' perch wouldn't be all that easy, but she tried. Knee-high wheat brushed at her silky skirt and it moved on her legs delicately soft.

The breeze caught at her dark auburn hair, blowing it back from her neck and shoulders. It was warm as it raced over her skin. Lightning bugs rose from the stalks to take flight around her like fallen stars. He spotted her finally and came back down to meet her, wrapping her in his arms.

There was no words spoken between them. They simply gazed at the other's eyes, time stretching out before them. She saw a vision of a regal man standing on a hill covered in wheat. He took her in one arm and kissed her tenderly. Just then, she found Maximus was doing the same, lips pressed gently to her own. They fell apart and she smiled at him.

"You were the strange man I kissed in my dream," she whispered as he brushed her hair from her face.

"Yes. A vision of love to come," he replied gently in his deep voice she had fallen for so long ago.

She touched his cheek before roving her fingers over his black hair, cut short and neat. Her hand rested on the back of his head as she felt his own slide over her rounded belly and the child inside moved. Aureilius laughed softly as his touch tickled her flesh. He smiled with her.

"A thousand times the world's mysteries unfold themselves like galaxies in my mind's eye, but you still remain. You will always be my mystery," Maximus said and she cocked her head in curiosity.

"Your own words or another poet's?"

"A young soldier penned it to his beloved the morning before he died. I memorized it because they rang true for myself."

"Between your wife and you?"

"I never got to tell them to her. I offer them to you now, as my beloved."

"They are beautiful words, Maximus. Thank you."

He hugged her to himself and felt her laugh again. He joined her and they took in the view of all around them. She noticed lights in a house not far away.

"Someone must have bought the old place," she said.

"Yes, awhile ago. I'm keeping my eye on them. Come. Let us head back for dinner."


	7. 

Gladiator: Resurrection

Gladiator: Resurrection

Chapter Seven

The congenial household now living at the Percius villa all helped Kelse set the table before eating dinner. She had complained at first about cooking so much food, but she was beginning to enjoy herself now. Maximus said they should all eat together as no one here was a servant, but the girl felt more at ease in her kitchen.

"So, when do you think we should leave for Rome by," Temhas looked at Maximus across the round table over his plate.

"Not for another three or four months at least. Aureilius should be close to her due date, in case trouble should arise, to make it safer for her."

"What do we do until then?"

"Harvest our fields and keep what we need. We'll sell the rest and take the profit with us."

"How long will we be there," Memmon now spoke up.

"Until she delivers."

"You plan to leave your own flesh and blood with others to be raised?"

"We have no choice. This is what the Gods have decided is best," Aureilius spoke up and all could tell by her tone that there was a touch of sadness.

"She's right. The Gods have given each of us a fate, a duty, in saving Rome. We have few choices, any of us," Juba replied.

"I plan to return to my village in the north once this is all over. I have family there," Temhas said.

"More like a girl, my friend," Memmon teased.

"A couple of girls I heard," Juba laughed as Temhas blushed. Even Maximus ducked his head and shared a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners.

A plate broke in the kitchen and everyone quieted. Aureilius rose and went to see about Kelse, laying a hand on Maximus' shoulder for him to remain seated. She entered and found the girl picking up pieces, tears in her eyes.

"Whatever is troubling you, Kelse," she asked as she bent down to gaze at the girl's face.

"I…I'm sorry, my lady. I'll take care of the plate right away," she whispered, voice trembling.

"No, leave it for now. Does this have to do with Temhas?"

"I thought he loved me, my lady! He was so kind and sweet! Now I hear he has a girl back in Germania."

"Did he tell you that he loved you?"

"Not in so many words, but I saw a glimmer in his eyes when he spoke to me. Not even Memmon looks at me that way. I also see how your gentleman gazes at you."

"Oh, Kelse. Men are foolish creatures. They can say one thing and mean another. If Temhas has not confessed that he truly loves you, then I wouldn't pay much attention to his glances."

"What about the gentleman though?"

"He is a very special man, Maximus is. I knew he was the one for me when I first saw him. We didn't love each other until a bit later and he told me first. You have to hear it to believe it."

"So, I jumped to conclusions then?"

"You should really talk to him and find out," Aureilius smiled and went to stand.

She felt her legs weaken under her and she gripped the counter's edge. There was only floating blackness in front of her eyes and she shook her head to clear it. Before she could stop her, Kelse was out and calling for Maximus. He came back and she sighed.

"Are you alright? Kelse said you almost fainted," he asked.

"I just stood up and was a little dizzy is all. The girl is panicky."

"You've cut your palm."

"Oh, I must have put it down on a shard when I went to stand."

Her vision blurred over again as she looked at her bleeding palm. She saw Maximus in a dusty arena, bleeding himself. She knelt down to his side and placed her own bloody hand over the wound. It healed under her touch as if by magic. Suddenly it cleared and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Give me your hand," she instructed and took another shard from the pile.

"What are you doing? Are you sure you're alright?"

She took his palm and sliced it open. He winced and looked at her as if she had gone mad. Aureilius placed her bleeding hand in his then and pressed them together tightly. There was a tingling feeling and she let go. Both cuts were healed clean with no scars.

"One of us with save the other because they are immortal. All I know is it is not me," Aureilius felt the weight of his gaze and left the room before she turned red.

"What do you wish me to say? I didn't know this myself. Perhaps we are immortal together. I simply don't know what the Gods do not reveal," he followed her out to the porch.

"I had a vision just now."

"What of exactly?"

"You were bleeding in an arena. I came to your side and saved you. I was bleeding too and put my hand to your wound and saved you. What does that mean?"

"Like you said, one of us will save the other. We will do this because we are meant to be together."

"I still think you are more divine than you know, Maximus. I will be happy to save you though," she hugged him and he returned the gesture.

"I shall save you, divine or not, Aureilius. I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

They held each other while the stars twinkled above. Then he carried her to their bed upstairs.

* * *

Rome bustled even in the heat of the afternoon. Queen Yasmyn watched the masses as they ran from here to there. They didn't see her standing on her balcony behind sheer curtains or the populace would have noticed something very wrong.

Yasmyn hated this forsaken country. It was nothing like her native Persia. Everything here was fast, loud and smelled horrible. She wished that her father had never arranged this marriage. He wanted to curry favor with the Empire though to ensure Persia's safety. So, here she was trapped in a loveless marriage and a huge lie.

Her father, Jafer, was pushing her to produce an heir. Problem was that she physically couldn't. Only herself and her right hand man, Neman, knew this little fact. They kept it a closely guarded secret too because she had been faking for the past seven months.

"What are you doing out here without your padding! Do you want to be caught," Neman was scolding and she rolled her eyes.

"I asked not to disturbed. No one would dare enter. I am of fragile health, you know."

"Even so, you risk too much. Go put it back on. Lucius is on his rounds and he will be dropping by soon."

Yasmyn sauntered inside and strolled behind her dressing screen. Neman cleaned up the room a bit to make it look like she was bedridden and not up roaming around. She came back out, her slender figure now much rounder thanks to the padding he had specially made.

"Are you happy? I look like a cow now," she whined.

"You look pregnant, as you should. Into your bed now and be quick about it."

"You're worse than my own mother."

"Someone has to take care of you before you ruin everything we've worked so hard for."

She flopped on the bed and sighed. The pad was itchy and uncomfortable. There was a soft knock and she scrambled under the covers quickly. Neman went to open the door to find Caesar Lucius patiently waiting. He bowed before the monarch.

"Your Majesty, please. My lady has just awoken from her nap."

"Thank you, Neman," the young man stepped inside.

"Lucius, my love! You've come to visit me," Yasmyn exclaimed, feigning happiness as he sat on her bedside to hug her gently.

"I wanted to check in on you two. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. How is the Empire?"

"That is not your concern. All you have to do is stay healthy for the baby and yourself. No talk of politics."

"Not even a little news?"

"None," he smiled warmly.

"You truly care for me, don't you Lucius," she suddenly asked and he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Why would you question that, Yasmyn?"

"I worry that you'll find fault with me and then your love will fade. I'll be alone."

"My dearest, I could never find fault with you. I love you. You will always have the baby and I."

He moved to touch her belly and she instinctively pulled away. He looked at her face with its slanted doe eyes and saw the nervousness written there.

"Forgive me. I forgot that you don't like to be touched," he murmured. Neman cringed at his post by the door.

"Lucius, I just…you understand, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. You rest now. I'll check back in later," he stood and walked out of the room. Yasmyn sighed and rolled her eyes, glad he was gone once more.


	8. Gladiator: Resurrection, Chapter Eight

While the Queen pretended to be seven months pregnant, Aureilius actually was

While the Queen pretended to be seven months pregnant, Aureilius actually was. Time seemed to slip by so quickly and she could barely keep up. She could tell that her delivery date was not far off too. So, the entourage packed up for Rome.

Kelse had made amends with Temhas and they seemed to be good friends at least. Memmon and the two could be found drinking late on any given evening. Aureilius was sad to think that their comradely would be put to an end as more urgent business presented itself.

She rode with Maximus on his black steed while Memmon took the white mare. Juba looked like a giant on the bay as he rode silent, preparing for what may lay ahead. Temhas had his own silver dapple and usually scouted ahead quicker that the rest to warn of danger. His boundless energy often made him a good guardsman at night when they pitched camp to rest.

The city was as crowded as ever. Aureilius had never seen so many people out in the streets. They arrived in the morning after a week's travel and she felt her heart flutter at the sight of the marble gates. She was back home.

Maximus had his green hood raised to conceal his features. She could feel his breath on her neck nonetheless and the arm around her supported her a bit firmer, but just as tenderly. There would be no more fun and airy romance. The plan was set in motion and it couldn't be stopped by anyone now.

The sale of the villa's crops had secured them a manor house to stay at for the time. It was near the Palace to allow easier access. Maximus dropped Aureilius off at the walk and Memmon stayed with her while the others saw to the horses. A thin weed of a man in a pristine white toga approached the pair.

"May I help you," he asked and Memmon went on the alert.

"We've reserved the house while staying in Rome. I'm Aureilius Meridas," she introduced herself, giving him a false name of sorts for protection.

"Welcome. I am Valcarus. The proprietor sent me over. You have other companions?"

"My husband and nephew are seeing to the horses, along with our manservant. They should be along shortly."

"Allow me to show inside so you can get off your feet, milady. This way."

She nodded and Memmon followed Valcarus first towards the door. There was a spacious sitting room and kitchen area from what she could see already. Aureilius surmised that the bedrooms were upstairs. The man was pointing out the collumnated garden when a larger man appeared from nowhere, a pruning knife in hand. She spun in surprise and Memmon moved in between them to protect her. Neither was quite sure what his intent was.

"Ah, this is Althou. He's the groundskeeper," Valcarus introduced them, but neither relaxed much.

"Welcome. I'm sorry if I startled you, milady," he reached out his hand and she tentatively placed hers inside to shake. Instead he lifted it to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Maximus had come in from the courtyard and quickly assessed the situation before him. Here was a strange man kissing the hand of his beloved. It caused a little pang of jealously, but he quickly brushed it aside. He should know better than to believe she was interested in him when the Gods had fated them together. He made his steps a bit louder though and she took her hand from his and stepped back, a blush coloring her cheeks ever so slightly.

"Maximus…this is Valcarus and Althou. They are the attendants for the house," she stammered, but recovered quickly and he nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Do you live here by chance?"

"No. Our employer sent us to clean up and greet your company upon arriving," the older, wiser man answered.

"I see. If you'll excuse us then, its been a long journey and the lady should rest now."

He dismissed them easily and the group went inside to the quiet safety of the house's interior. There was just something he didn't trust about the one, Althou. He made sure Aureilius was settled on a couch and then took Memmon, Juba and Temhas outside to talk privately.

"I don't know who those men were, but nothing is to be said around them should they return. I don't entirely trust either and the less people who know our intentions, the better. Stay alert and be careful. That is all," he said and left them standing there with their orders and the responsibility of moving into their rooms for the night.

He entered to find Aureilius at the door and a note in her hand. She was about to pry open the wax seal when he asked for it from her. She handed it to him and he finished the job to read. Scrawled in red ink was a simply, but threatening message.

"I know you've arrived back in Rome."

"What is it, Maximus," Aureilius asked as his expression clouded over.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Why don't you ask Memmon to warm some water for yourself and take a bath? Relax, my love. Things will become very busy from here."

"Alright. I trust you."

She smiled and he watched her go, passing Juba along the way. The big African strode over to his friend and Maximus passed him the message. 

"What do we do about this," he asked of their leader.

"We pay a visit to the Queen Mother as planned. All it means is that Barnabas knows we've arrived. Tell Temhas and Memmon we are headed to the Palace and not to allow anyone near Aureilius while we're gone. There's no reason to deviate from our plans because that fool is trying to scare us."

Juba nodded and went to carry out his instructions. Maximus sighed. He could almost feel the interpretation hanging over everything he did from now on. Caution was the only way to proceed. A little royal intervention would hurt nothing either.

***

Maximus walked down hall after endless hall it seemed. Juba and himself kept pace dutifully behind the servant girl, keeping silent. He had only been to the Palace once as a young man. That had been when he had met Lucilla. It seemed a lifetime ago and then he realized the irony of that thought.

Her personal quarters were in the west wing. The girl let them into an audience room and they then waited. Lucilla entered shortly and Maximus thought she still looked beautiful. Twenty years had given her a few new wrinkles and gray hairs, but she remained a great regal beauty nonetheless.

"Is this truly the Hero of Rome before me or another cruel dream," she spoke softly as she took a seat.

He pulled back his hood and the smile escaped him despite trying to remain calm. A hand flew to her trembling lips.

"It is I, the Hero of Rome. Although I usually am addressed by Maximus."

"I couldn't believe it when the dreams began, but here you are alive again. I was told you have very important news for me, my friend."

"Yes. It concerns Queen Yasmyn."

"When does it not these days? The girl is a handful in the best sense and with the baby…"

"Baby? What baby is this?"

"She is seven months along."

"Does she let Lucius touch her, ever?"

"No. Why? What exactly have you brought back from the grave, Maximus?"

"The Queen is receiving the entire empire and your son as well. Lucilla, there is no baby. She was born a barren woman."

"How do you know this?"

"The same Gods who brought me back from the grave and gave you dreams of my return. They have also told me that without an aire, barbarians will tear down our boarders and destroy us all."

"Barbarians, from where," Lucilla was trying to put all the clues together in her head.

"Persia."

"Yasmyn's homeland. Her father is the Shah. It makes perfect sense. I take it you have already seen to fit to provide for an aire?"

"Yes. Aureilius Percius, the daughter of Senator Pius, carries my child as we speak. She has traveled here to Rome with me."

"I know her. She played with Lucius on occasion. A lovely young woman and a good choice."

"You aren't surprised, Lucilla?"

"Why should I be? If the Gods can make a dead man walk again, I'll believe anything he has to say," she said and they shared a smile at that.

"You still have your sense of humor as well as your grace and charm."

"Well, I must retain some part of myself after all these years. Poor dear Lucius. He'll be heartbroken over the truth."

"Say nothing yet. Yasmyn will expose herself soon enough."

"I want to meet this young woman who carries the next Caesar. After all, I suspect I will have something to do with this child's life. Please join us for dinner; your entire company and yourself."

"We cannot refuse," he nodded.

"I'll introduce you to the lying little witch I call daughter-in-law and you can judge her for yourself."

"I've no need to judge. I will protect what is mine and if she impedes me, she will feel my wraith."

He left on that note, Juba close behind. They showed themselves out and headed back towards the house to inform the others on the current state of the plan.

"Do you believe it is wise to expose Aureilius to all of this," his friend asked quietly.

"She should meet Lucilla and Lucius, know who is raising our child. I sense no harm."

"I hope you are right. I get the feeling this young queen will not take kindly to the intrusion."

"Good. She needs to be taught a lesion and I will happily play the teacher," Maximus smiled knowingly as they strode down the busy street, incognito to all around them.

***

In a non-script house down the road from Maximus' manor house, Althou the groundskeeper was reporting back to his employer. A sly smile of satisfaction spread over his ruby lips like a tiger ready for the kill.

"They are exactly where you said they would be. Valcarus nor the others suspect anything otherwise," he said as a slender jeweled finger tapped at a smooth chin thoughtfully.

"Good, good. You must be careful around Maximus though. I imagine that he is leading the rest of them. How did she look?"

"Very heavy with child, but as beautiful as you described. I knew it was her the moment she caught my eye."

"Carrying his child! Really! My spy in the country did not inform me of that. That will make his untimely death all the more painful for her, but no matter. Children and lovers all die in the same ways. Keep an eye on them and if anything happens, let me know at once. I have a state dinner to attend tonight at the Palace and then I shall return here for your next report."

Althou nodded in understanding and cautiously slipped out of the shoddy house, only to be followed moments later by Barnabas as he headed in the opposite direction.


	9. Gladiator: Resurrection, Chapter Nine

Gladiator: Resurrection

Gladiator: Resurrection

Chapter Nine

Aureilius walked with her arm through Maximus', enjoying being out for a change. She felt well rested after taking his advice about the bath and sneaking in a nap. They now headed towards the Imperial Palace along with Memmon and Temhas. Juba, despite protest, had stayed behind in case they needed assistance should something happen.

"You look wonderful this evening," her beloved looked at her, for the first time not so serious since stepping foot in Rome.

"Thank you. You are as handsome as always. Maximus, please tell me you will age."

"Why is that?"

"Because I am going to grow old and ugly. I don't want you to stay young and dashing while I waste away. Then what will ever keep all the other girls away."

He laughed out loud and squeezed her hand under his fingers. It sound up surd, but there was a sense to the notion too. He didn't know what would happen to him after this all ended. That was left up to the Gods and only they knew.

"I can only promise that I will always love you, no matter if your beauty fades with time."

"Ah, honeyed words. I will take them none the less and make you live by that promise."

He raised her hand to his lips and repeated the gesture made by Althou earlier in the day, only this time with much more sweetness and love. He wasn't sure how the Gods had managed to find him a woman so intelligent and gracious too. She was much a part of his soul now as he belonged to her's. If he lost…he couldn't bear to think that way and swept it aside to forget in the back of his mind.

The group entered the gates to find they were not the only guests dining tonight. Litters and chariots filled the courtyard. Maximus hadn't realized Lucilla had planned a party. The guards let them in and they followed the crowd to the extravagant banquet room. When he entered, dozens of sets of eyes turned to watch him. Murmurs and whispers could be heard on the lips of all those near-by. Lucilla, Lucius and Yasmyn all stood at the head table.

"By the Gods, is that…" Senator Gaius whispered to another.

"It certainly looks like him, but that's not possible! Maximus Meridas perished by Commodus' blade twenty years ago! The anniversary is to be remembered in four days! It must be a imposter."

He strode up to the Royals and bowed before them with the others. Yasmyn's eyes narrowed as she sized up Aureilius, the wheels already turning in her head. Then they took measure of Maximus and decided he was worth having too. Lucius seemed in shock, mouth slightly agape as the former gladiator shook his hand.

"You…you are suppose to be dead," the young Caesar breathed harshly and Maximus wasn't certain if he was upset or not.

"Allow me to explain," Lucilla began.

"No, Mother. I knew he was coming. I've had strange dreams too. Besides, he saved our lives."

"Caesar, there was no other choice back then. Your uncle, he murdered my family…"

"I remember when you were the Spaniard. I wanted to be a great gladiator like yourself."

Maximus smiled at the thought of Lucius as a boy playing in the great marble halls. He must have driven his mother insane with the clatter of wooden swords on the polished stone. Then he noticed Yasmyn's extended hand and kissed the knuckles eloquently.

"This is my beloved, Aureilius," he introduced them.

"I recall meeting you many years ago when we were but babes," Lucius grinned.

"So do I. It has been a long time, Caesar," she replied warmly.

"Come, let us dine together. It would be my honor to sit with the Spaniard and his beautiful mate. We can learn more about each other and put history respectfully in the past."

Barnabas entered just as they were finishing the meal, coming late in the hopes to make a grand entrance. When he glanced about and saw Aureilius' fire dust red hair at the head table, he marched up much to her dismay.

"What are you doing here," she asked quietly, trying to avoid the inevitable scene coming.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Funny how society now allows the common folk to mingle with royals and politicians," he threw pointedly at Maximus.

He reached for and grabbed hold of her arm. She slapped it away and Maximus was on his feet in an instant. He took the senator's spoiled son down to the floor quickly and twisted the offending arm behind his back, on the verge of breaking the bone. Barnabas' face was a mask of rage and pain, in his current state unable to defend himself against the warrior instincts of Maximus.

"I believe I warned you that you would lose that hand," he spoke in his ear, tone menacing and dangerous.

"Out of my way, fool! She belongs to me! We are bethrowed to each other and I will ultimately have what is mine!"

Barnabas tried to push himself away and Maximus allowed him to stand. The young man faced him, waiting for a fight that he would not be privileged to. The gladiator knew better than to start something here in front of all these eyes. They scowled at each other momentarily until he pointed a finger knowingly at the bitter ex-fiancé.

"Aureilius belongs with me. The sooner that you come to realize this, the healthier you will stay. Now leave her alone and get out of my sight."

"Guards," Lucius called and two Praetorians entered to assist, escorting Barnabas out with a hand under each arm.

They dragged him from the room kicking and screaming. Maximus sighed and looked to the frightened face of Aureilius. She was on the verge of tears, so distraught by the fool's attempt to take her away. He smiled apologetically to Lucilla and Lucius, and then motioned for Temhas and Memmon to see her out.

"I'm sorry, but we can stay no longer," he bowed to the royals and left quickly to avoid questions they may have.

"How strange. I wonder whatever Barnabas Marcus would want with Aureilius," Yasmyn asked.

"They were engaged to be marry, but she refused him after her father died last year. The poor delusional man has yet to get over her apparently," Lucius shook his head sadly.

Yasmyn had to keep herself from scowling herself at this new revelation. It could put a kink into her own plans for the senator's daughter. They would have to move very quickly then.

***

"Did you see him, Neman! He was wonderful! Perhaps Rome is not so barbarian after all," the Queen was gushing to her manservant when they were later alone in her quarters.

"Yes, he is a handsome man, milady, but I've also heard things about him."

"Are you blind, man! He is absolutely stunning! I have decided that I simply must find away to have Maximus for myself."

"It appeared to me that he was quite besotted with the young woman, Aureilius."

"She will be easily forgotten once he is with me. Besides, I have a plan to deal with both Lucius and the woman while benefiting myself the whole time."

"What would that be now, milady?"

"She is obviously very close to my due date. We kidnap her, take the baby, kill both her and my nitwit husband and then I step in as the concerned, grieving new mother. I will be the only one able to console poor Maximus when he finds both his friend and lover dead."

"Have you considered how it will look if Lucius is found dead? You will be the first suspect."

"Well, perhaps imprisoning him in some far outpost of the Empire would be better. I can bend him to my will. Above all, I must have that baby and Maximus shall be my dessert for a job well done."

"The baby is understandable. That much I will see to myself. As for Maximus, perhaps you should learn more about him before you lose your head over the man, milady."

"Is that a warning or advise, Neman," she narrowed her eyes pointedly.

"Its just prudent council. Good night, Queen," he bowed and excused himself.

Slipping down the marble halls stealthy as a cat, no one noticed the Persian leave the Palace. He headed to a local bar and met with two large oafs whom he had contracted their services earlier. His man who had tailed Maximus and his guests back to their residence provided wonderful directions and he passed them to the thugs along with a pouch of gold coins. He instructed them to bring her to a certain location where he would be waiting and then left just as quietly. In the back of the bar sat Althou, watching Neman's meeting with interest. He proceeded towards Barnabas' house to tell him what he had seen.

***

Aureilius paced the tiled path in the garden, too worked up to sleep. Her aching back would not cease tonight and she thought walking around outdoors might calm her nerves. There was a soft breeze and the full autumn moon above cast a silver glow down on the slumbering city. She sighed and continued her routine for the last hour, hand rubbing the small of her back.

A bush rustled down the way and she paused in alarm. It was quiet once again, but her mind was buzzing. She slowly crept in closer to investigate and the bush moved again suddenly. Her heart pounded in her breast and she was certain if anyone had been near by, they would have heard it clearly. A fluffy little bunny jumped out into view and she startled, then laughed at her own foolishness.

"Silly of me to think I'm the only one awake," she smiled as the creature hopped away.

She turned and ran face to face into the equivalent of a brick wall. The huge man grabbed her roughly and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming out. His partner in crime bound her hands and feet with rough ropes. Then they gagged her mouth and carted her towards the front of the house.

She remained silent in fear, not certain where they were taking her or even who they worked for. They loaded her in the back of a wagon and covered it with a tarp, throwing her into blackness. She heard the snap of reins and the wagon jerked forward. Aureilius tried to learn where they were going by listening to noises around them, but soon gave up when it all blurred together. Her back was screaming in protest now and she knew this was something more urgent. A rusty gate opened as the ride stopped momentarily and then resumed. She scraped herself on the wood of the wagon's bed; opening fresh cuts as they came to a final halt. They hauled her out, skinning her knees. In the moonlight above, she caught sight of an enormous structure rising as if to touch the sky. A multitude of arches stared like dull, lifeless eyes watching the little scene unfold. Aureilius recognized the building and it all made more sense now.

She was allowed to walk down the torch lit ramp into a deep underground labyrinth. There she was chained to a wall to await her fate. A shadowy figure approached out of the darkness and she didn't recognize him.

"Is this the one," one of her captors asked of the new reed-like one.

"Exactly the one. Excellent work. I didn't expect her so soon. We'll leave her here until morning."

They all filed out of the cell and the reed-like weasel locked the door behind. She hung her head and cried tears. However would Maximus know where she was now? It looked so bleak that she could be rescued from this situation by anyone. Closing her tired eyes, Aureilius prayed to the Gods that her beloved would make good on his promise to save her life.

***

Meanwhile, as dawn washed over Rome, Maximus and his companions had searched the house and grounds frantically for the missing Aureilius. Temhas ran in with a note in hand from the garden and passed it to the gladiator.

"It appears our kidnappers were none too bright," the young German chuckled as his own joke as the others read what it said.

"At the top of the map it shows the Coliseum and its marked with a X. Do you think…" Memmon barely finished before Maximus nodded he was correct.

"If they want to test me in the arena, so the shall get the chance. Prepare yourselves, my friends. We are forced to battle for the sake of the Empire much sooner than expected."


End file.
